themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
High Hawk Season
Track seven on'' All Eternals Deck. This song also appears as a demo on ''All Survivors Pack as track 9. Lyrics I heard the wings beat on the wind tonight As the heat stole power from the darkening light I saw the streets fill up with people that I knew People who looked like you Rise if you're sleeping, stay awake We are young supernovas and the heat's about to break Drift through the streets, walk between the cars Newborn sons and daughters spat forth from distant stars The summer will reveal itself to those whose hearts are true And to the faithless few Rise if you're sleeping, stay awake We are young supernovas and the heat's about to break Who will rise and who will sink? Who's going to stand his ground and who's going to blink? Surge forward from Van Cortlandt Park like frightened sheep Spirit throngs that hoist us high, three thousand warriors deep Spray our dreams on any surface where the paint will stick Try to time the rhythm, listen for the click Rise if you're sleeping, stay awake We are young supernovas and the heat's about to break Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"That song was the second one I wrote after we moved across town here in Durham, right, and our new backyard, the hawks were landing in it, which I suspect they were doing because there were two new cats in the neighborhood, sort of checking it out. But, uh, but if you get more than one hawk, like, two hawk sightings in your backyard in the space of a week, for an excitable animal person like me, that means you just won at life, you know, everything else is great, once I'm, you know I really love to have animals in my environment, I would live in a zoo if I could. So yeah, there was this hawk in the back, and my wife knows a lot about birds and she was explaining, how, uh, it does this, this is not going to translate well on radio but they do this thing with their necks where they sort of looking like they're checking you out, and that's because they're getting perspective to figure out how far you are from them in case they need to eat you, right, And, uh, and I thought that was awesome, so I got this really sort of surrounded vibe from them, um, and I was, you know, there's something really neat about feeling surveilled by, by birds of prey." -- 2011-04-08 - WUNC Session - Chapel Hill, NC *"This song is just basically, uh, a narration to the script to 'The Warriors'." -- 2012-06-30 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA Things Referenced in this Song * Van Cortlandt Park is located in the Bronx Borough in New York City. * "listen for the click" refers to the "'click track,' i.e., the metronome you track to if you’re putting down a part that you’re going to want other people to play on later", as per John's Tumblr. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2011-03-28 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2011-04-08 - WUNC Session - Chapel Hill, NC *2011-10-28 - John Wesley Harding's Cabinet of Wonders - City Winery - New York, NY *2011-12-06 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2012-04-19 - Benefit to Defeat Amendment One - Motorco - Durham, NC *2012-06-30 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA *2012-09-07 - Hopscotch Festival - Fletcher Opera Theater - Raleigh, NC *2013-07-06 - Festival for the Eno - Durham, NC *2014-06-05 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2014-06-07 - Kilby Court - Salt Lake City, UT *2014-06-08 - Knitting Factory - Boise, ID *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2014-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-14 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-15 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2014-06-17 - Mayan Theatre - Los Angeles, CA *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2014-06-22 - The Mohawk - Austin, TX *2014-06-27 - Boys Rock for Girls Rock - Haw River Ballroom - Saxapahaw, NC *2016-04-04 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2016-05-12 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-10-25 - eTown Hall - Boulder, CO *2016-10-26 - Downtown Artery - Fort Collins, CO *2016-10-27 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-10-29 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-11-12 - Jam Room Music Festival - Columbia, SC *2016-11-21 - Second City - Chicago, IL *2017-06-21 - Welcome to Night Vale Birthday Party - The Bell House - New York, NY *2017-09-08 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2017-09-09 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2017-09-14 - Madrid Theatre - Kansas City, MO *2018-08-30 - The Georgia Theatre - Athens, GA *2018-08-31 - The Wilbury - Tallahassee, FL *2018-09-01 - The Orpheum - Tampa, FL *2018-09-02 - Sing Out Loud Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2018-09-04 - The Lyric Oxford - Oxford, MS *2018-09-05 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2018-09-06 - Canton Hall - Dallas, TX *2018-09-07 - Paper Tiger - San Antonio, TX *2018-09-08 - ACL Live - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2018-09-10 - 191 Toole - Tucson, AZ *2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2018-09-12 - Meow Wolf - Santa Fe, NM *2018-09-13 - Boulder Theater - Boulder, CO *2018-09-14 - Washington's - Fort Collins, CO *2018-11-30 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-11-17 - Jumbo Records - Leeds, England Videos of this Song *2014-06-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2014-06-20 - Dan's Silverleaf - Denton, TX *2014-06-21 - Fitzgerald's - Houston, TX *2016-11-21 - Second City - Chicago, IL Category:All Eternals Deck songs Category:All Survivors Pack songs Category:Video